City of Shadows
by Smexy Llama Girl
Summary: Jace starts teaching Clary how to be a shadowhunter. Tells about all the little mishapps along the way. Other stuff will happen. A certin evil someone will come back. Can they ever get a break, Come on. Set after CoG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous Mortal Instruments they, instead, belong to the insanely awesome Cassandra Claire**

* * *

Please read and review, and though it pains me to say……… be brutally honest. I need all the opinions I can get. This is my first fan fic sojust tell me what you think!!!

* * *

Chapter One

Clary squatted low behind a large cardboard box wearing her new black shadowhunter gear. She looked up, her red curls in her face, as she stared at her victim. Jace stood a few feet away, back turned towards her, looking in the opposite corner. Jace was totally oblivious to her presence; Clary knew this was the time to strike. She crept forward a few inches, closing in on him, her prey. Perfect, she thought, I might actually win this time. She pulled out her steele, inhaling deeply, and smiled. She rocked on the balls of her feet preparing to pounce on him, but before her feet had even left the ground she was pinned on her back.

She looked up to see Jace straddling her, his steele pressed delicately on her collar bone. "You're dead," he whispered into her ear, his breath blowing her hair gently. She smiled lightly, and looked up at him, admiring how his blonde hair was falling into his eyes, almost like a halo.

"Surely you jest," Clary laughed slightly breathless from the way Jace was sitting on her. He brought his head closer to hers, just centimeters away, and all Clary could do was stare at his perfect lips. One of his curly locks fell into her face tickling her nose, and Clary had to bite her lip to keep from kissing him on the spot.

"And why would that be?" He asked softly, a look of mock confusion on his face. Ahh, how she loved that look, he looked so damn sexy with it. And as she thought that her teeth sank deeper into her lip, trying to fight off the inevitable.

"Well, you are Jace Lightwood, and you obviously can't die with me." She said releasing her lip. She looked up at him just as his lips crashed into hers. Then she started kissing him as fiercely as he was kissing her. It was as if her skin had combusted into flames at his contact and suddenly she needed more of him. She wrapped her fingers into his perfect hair, pulling him as close to her as possible. Jace sat up pulling her into sitting position with him and pressed his hands into the small of her back. Jace let out a small groan of pleasure as Clary caught his lower lip between her teeth. Clary was just starting to really get into it, though, when they were interrupted by a loud gasp.

Jace and Clary pulled apart to see Simon, wide mouthed and staring from the door. His eyes darted, back in forth, between Clary and Jace. "Wh..what…" Simon stuttered out.

"Come on Simon, I know you've seen foreplay before," Jace laughed," So what's the problem." Simon was just about to tell Jace the problem when Clary interrupted.

"That," she laughed," was not foreplay." Then she pulled back her fist and fake punched his arm. He chuckled, staring intently at her, and ran his thumb down the bruises she had from an Omni demon on her arm. She smiled looking into his bottomless golden eyes, but then Simon completely killed the mode by coughing.

"You two realize I'm still in the room right?" Simon asked looking grossed out by the total PDA he had walked into. "And that if you are going to play tonsil hockey you should probably lock the door."

"Simon of course I know you're here," Jace said with mock sweetness," and I'm waiting for you to leave. So, why don't you find Izzy, so you can have as much fun as me and Clary? "

"Actually Izzy's the one who sent me, She made pancakes and needs taste testers." Simon smiled as he saw Jace grimace. "She said if you don't come down she'll drag you by her whip down every one of the steps."

"Jace," Clary sighed sad to end the perfect moment, "we should probably go, if only for moral support."

"Fine," Jace grumbled standing up and helping Clary to her feet," we'll go."

* * *

"See," Isabelle smiled," they weren't that bad. I mean you are still breathing." Jace, Clary, Simon, and Alec all sat around the table looking at the burnt flat discs sitting on the plates in front of them. Alec the brave soul who had taken the first bite began to fake choke and the whole table erupted in laughs. "That is not funny," Izzy stated, though she was also smiling.

"Izzy can we please just order takeout," Jace pleaded. Clary laughed so hard at that she snorted. Jace could take on half demon shadowhunters and jump of buildings but he couldn't eat his sister's cooking. That's sad she thought real sad. "Hey Clary," Jace chuckled," Oink Oink." Clary then mumbled for Jace to do something with himself that was physically impossible and the whole table burst out into fresh peels of laughter.

"Alright," Izzy sighed after eating one bite of her own bad cooking,"I'll order takeout." Everyone began shouting out orders so fast that Izzy shouted at them all to shut uo and made them write down their orders. Just as she was about to leave to pick up the food though, something caught her eye. "Alec," she asked chewing on her lip to keep from laughing, "are those hickeys on your neck?" Alec pulled up the collar of his shirt as blood crept to his face. "Oh My God Alec," Izzy screamed," you're covered in glitter." And that's when everyone noticed the fine dusting of shimmer on Alec's clothes. "What were you doing?" Izzy laughingly asked.

"The same thing as Clary and Jace apparently," Simon chuckled.

"Shut up" Clary and Jace said in unison. But it was to late, both Alec and Izzy stared at them shocked.

"God," Izzy grumbled,"why is everyone but me getting some."


	2. Friendly and NotsoFriendly Disagreements

**Before I start I would just like to give great big thanks to all the people who've reviewed.  
****So with that little thank you here is chapter 2.**

Clary looked down at what Izzy had insisted she wear to Mangus and Alec's anniversary party. In her opinion the tight black low cut dress made her look like whore, but Izzy insisted she looked perfect, so though she felt uncomfortable in it, she kept it on. I mean she trusted Izzy, mostly. She had, though, put her foot down when Izzy brought out the fishnets. That, she had persisted, was _way _to much. So, for a compromise, she wore the black boots that Izzy loved so much on her. She realized, sadly to late, that maybe the dress was to much for her. This was because as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs where Jace was waiting she felt him ogling her. Wow, she thought internally I had now idea he was such a perv.

"So any particular reason you're so dressed up?" Jace asked with fake innocence. Seriously, Clary thought, like he didn't know it was all for him. Sure she had to look nice for the party, but probably not this nice. Well, she decided, if he wanted to play moron she could play back.

"Oh," she smiled," Alec said Magnus was inviting some really cute warlocks. Hope you don't mind." Clary was already enjoying herself, but when she saw Jace's face darken with anger she could barley contain her laughter.

"You," Jaceenunciated her word clearly," are not going out with any warlocks." He said the name like something dirty, his face in a grimace. Moron, Clary was still internally giggling, how he could be jealous. Really she doesn't even look at other guys anymore. How he could be jealous, she wondered, was a mystery. When she saw that he was genuinely upset though she decided to make it up. Taking a step toward him she smiled.

"Stupid fool," she muttered before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. It was a soft gentle kiss explaining to him who she belonged to. When she pulled back she was glad to see that Jace looked as happy as Jace could.

"We can go to Alec's damn party later," Jace mumbled roughly pulling her back for another kiss.

* * *

Simon had waited a whole thirty minutes at the Institute door before Clary and Jace finally came out. Clary with her hair all messed up and Jace with a cocky grin on his face as he re-buttoned his shirt. Gross, Simon mentally shuddered, just sick. "Well, now that you to lover-birds are done doing whatever you were doing, can we go?" Simon was impatient. He and Maia had been going out for over a month now and he wanted to see her at the party. Clary just nodded dumbly while Jace laughed at her dazed expression. Now Simon really did not want to know what had been happening. He had seen enough of it yesterday, in fact, to last a life time. Or in Simon's case an eternity. He started walking, knowing they would catch up, when Jace's voice brought him to a halt.

"You do know where you're going right?" Jace asked, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. Gah, Simon really thought Jace was pompous ass at moments like this, but then again that is probably why he gets hit so much.

"Yes," Simon managed to growl out, while he considered following crowd, and punching Jace. He didn't really understand why Jace made him so mad al the time, he just did.

"Well," Jace was fighting back laughter now," You do realise that Magnus' is that way." Jace said pointing in the other direction, laughing so hard that all the mundies walking by stopped and stared. Clary who Simon had forgotten for a second was also laughing, but she was much subtler, only slightly shaking at the joke.

Simon turned, began walking the the other way, and when he passed Jace whispered soft and fierce, "I knew where I was going. I just wanted to take the more scenic route." Sadly, instead of having the effect Simon wanted, Jace just laughed harder. " Come on," Simon managed to get out to Clary and Jace, "we're already late enough." So, Clary and Jace, who seemed to be drunk on laughter followed Simon to the party.

* * *

Mangus place, behind its glamour, looked like a huge bouncing nightclub. Loud music that really had no words, just a beat, blared out, and bright multicolored lights flashed everywhere. Magnus answered the door like a good host, well the best host a person could be when only wearing tight gold spandex and a purple vest. He looked at them mumbled something about damn shadowhunters and his reputation, then let them in. Inside all the bodies seemed to be one throbbing mass, covered in glow in the dark paint, moving to the music. Clary and Jace quickly joined the mass while Simon looked for Maia. He quickly scanned the crowd, confirming what he already knew, she would not be dancing. He wondered over to the refreshment table, and when all he saw was a young kelpiehebegan to wonder if she had even , just as he was about to give up, he heard her laugh. Relief washed over him and he began to walk towards her. That was till he saw who she was with, or rather what she was doing. She was straddling Bat, her tongue down his throat, in front of the whole party. She must have heard Simon gasp, though, because she pulled back and instantly stopped laughing. But, before she could say anything Simon was gone.

"Simon," she cried out running after him as he stormed away," Wait let me explain please Simon. Please." He turned on her, his face blank empty, no emotion at all.

"What do you need to explain Maia," Simon asked his voice as cold sharp and lethal as a knife," Why you were totally cheating on me or why you were doing in front of everyone we know?" He watched he flinch and though he knew he should care, he didn't. "Well Maia it's a little to late to explain. You can have Bat, though, because guess what, it's over between you and me. "

"Fine," Maia yelled over the music," I don't even know why I wanted a bitchy vampire as a boyfriend in the first place." She saw what she had said sung and she felt bad, because unlike her, she knew he didn't deserve to be treated bad. "Simon, wait", she cried out but he was already gone.

* * *

Simon was walking out when someone grabbed his arm. the hand on his arm was small with long red nails and when he looked up saw Izzy in a tiny tight gold dress smiling at him. "Where on earth do you think you are going. The party's not even half way over. You can NOT leave yet."

"Izzy," he said fighting back tears," I broke up with Maia." He saw realization on her face as her smile fell and her expression was fill with compassion.

"Come on, lets talk upstairs," Izzy smiled again, took Simon's hand and dragged him up the stairs behind her.

**Please Review. Also just guess whats going to happen next. You'll probably get it right but guess. Finally if anyone has any good demon names please tell me!!!**


	3. This is Why Guys Suck Most of the Time

**Okay I am very sorry for not posting in like forever. I just got bored and stuff happened but now that schools out I have sworn to my beta , the amazing Mona who has the coolest name ever (As you can see my beta edited this too. Conceited little loser…), to finish because if I do not she will kick my butt. So here finally is chapter three. **

Izzy ushered Simon up the stairs, a glittering gold beacon in front of him.

"Agh," she growled at him, "Hurry up." And when she was still unsatisfied with his snail-like pace she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him roughly behind her. When they reached a large oak door she kicked it open with one stiletto clad foot and dropped Simon impatiently on the ground. _Good thing I have thick skin,_ he thought, internally chuckling, _Or people might think Izzy was actually abusive._ But as soon as his joke was over he was quickly engulfed with sadness again, _Damn Maia. _They were on the roof of Magnus's penthouse sitting on the stairs by the door. Really the view was amazing and he would have looked longer if he weren't so despondent and if Izzy hadn't started talking.

"Okay Simon," Izzy said pursing her crimson lips, "What happened." The look of sympathy Izzy then gave him with her wide blue eyes made what had just happened even more…final. Izzy studied him intently as Simon tried to word what he wanted to say. As he silently thought, she scanned her eyes over him, a bad habit she was still trying to break, and well lets just say she liked what she saw. He was wearing a rumpled black band tee and his dark hair was a mess. The look on his face was one of confusion and anger, and it was all she could do not to reach out and stroke his cheek. She longed for him, and she wondered how much longer she would have to wait for him. _God_, Izzy chided herself, _what am I doing? I should be comforting Simon. Wow, I really am a bad friend._

"She cheated on me with Bat," Simon said interrupting her from her deep, okay shallow, thoughts. "She was on top of him in front of _everyone._ Forget me, what about her own freaking dignity!? How could she? I mean, I always knew she was blunt, but really? I just can't believe it. I thought she was the one. God, that's the dumbest, most cliché thing I could say. There's no such thing as 'the one'. It's all a bunch of crap. But she embarrassed me! Then again, maybe I wasn't good enough for her. So much for fairytale endings…." Simon was stopped though by one of Izzy's perfectly manicured fingers resting on his very chapped lips.

"Simon stop putting yourself down," she sighed. "You sound kind of gay when you do that. Really relationships end all the freaking time. I mean when I'm dumped I don't even complain that much, and I'm a GIRL. Anyway if Maia was dumb enough to cheat on you, she totally doesn't deserve you. So put your chin up and tell her to shove it up her… You know what just ignore her." Izzy rephrased knowing Simon was way to nice to tell Maia to shove it up her ass.

"Thanks. You're right. I should shut up. I'm wasting my breath. It's not like rambling is gonna make this all disappear. But I just can't get over the fact that I wasted my time on her and that every girl I ever seem to like never likes me back." Simon then went to stand up from the steps but Izzy pulled him back down and glared at him.

"Simon STOP it you're a great person and Maia's on crack. Plus if you leave now you'll let her believe that you can't stop thinking about her and she'll take advantage of that," Izzy explained matter-of-factly.

"Well maybe that's cause I really can't stop thinking about her. Ever thought of that?" Simon yelled aggressively. His anger soon dissolved into apologetic regret as Izzy flinched.

"Izz," he said putting his arm around her shoulders in comfort, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. You're being all nice, which, admittedly is rare, and all I can do is holler at you." In response Izzy merely shrugged out of his embrace and turned her back on him. She was more hurt than she wanted him to know. _Just play it like it's nothing, Izz, But how could he say that? How could he still think about Maia after all she'd just done to him? And to think I actually tried to comfort him. _"Izzy turn around," he pleaded.

Izzy turned around, but only so she could scream at him. "You are such a jerk Simon, I _was_ trying to help you." Simon looked at her and became so angry he was impressed steam wasn't coming out of his ears.

"Oh, _I'm_ the jerk, huh? _I'm the jerk?_" he repeated clearly fuming," I wanted to leave but _nooo _little miss busy body needed to know all the juicy gossip. And now look what she's doing accusing me of being a jerk. Ironic, isn't it?" Izzy looked at him like he had just slapped her full across and tears filled up her she stood up and began walking away. Right before she reached the door though, the full gravity of what he'd just done hit Simon like a million boulders. _You just can't keep your dang mouth shut, can you?? _

"Wait Izzy," He shouted running after her," I'm sorry Izzy. Again. Please wait." She opened the door and was about go down to the party when she felt Simon spin her around and bore holes into her eyeballs with his intense gaze. "I'm so sorry Izz," Simon said squeezing her shoulders tightly. " I was wrong to say that, it was mean. I really am a jerk and I deserve to be slapped. So if you really want you can give it to me. It's just it's kinda hard with Maia and…and you," he added. His stare softened and all of a sudden his hypnotic eyes were pulling her in, looking into her soul.

"Will you shut up already dumb ass and kiss me?!" Izzy asked, or more like commanded, before pressing her lips to Simon's. The kiss was meant to be brief, a sweet and chaste peck, but it was anything but that. It was fierce and loving and full of passion. Simon clung to Izzy like a life-line while she wove her fingers through his dark messy hair. Their lips moved rapidly and Izzy felt Simon's warm, gentle hands caress her neck. Both heartbeats quickened as their adrenaline raced. Izzy's hands slid down his back to the waste band of Simon's jeans, but he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently, politely back. They both stood gasping for air, nourishing the awkward silence, until Simon finally spoke.

"Izzy, I can't do this. I just broke up with Maia. And I know it's so stupidly cliché, but I need time." And those simple words hurt Izzy more than any demon ever had or ever could. She couldn't bear to look at him, let alone gaze into his eyes. Had he known how much time she'd already allowed? How much she had longed for this moment? She could still taste his lips, feel his hands on her neck. Why? Why did it have to stop? Did he have to kiss her like that and _then _tell her he needed time? Was he even feeling the same impulse, or was he just imagining her as Maia? Thoughts, questions, swarmed her head, and she had never felt more vulnerable in her life.

"Really Simon, how much time a week, a month, a year, because I can't wait forever," Izzy croaked flatly, fighting back fresh tears. She swallowed the lump that was creeping up her throat.

"I don't know how much time Izz. Just time."

"Fine. Well when you figure it out kindly tell me. Because that would help a lot," Izzy muttered, storming off. She didn't care anymore. She let her tears finally fall, ruining her mascara that she had so carefully applied, all for Simon. Everything had been for Simon. Stupid heartache. Why'd she have to fall for the one guy who always "needed time". Confused and heart-broken, she quickly ran through the party, tears streaming down her face. The guests gaped at her, but she hardly noticed. She pushed past them and out the door. Then going as fast as she could she sped off to the Institute and into the comfort and privacy of her room.

"Izzy," Clary murmured knocking lightly at the door, "Izzy, let me in." Clary waited a few moments and when the door still remained firmly shut she added a please for good measure. "Please Izzy, Please?" The door slowly squeaked open and there stood Izzy. Clary had never seen her in such a…well…crappy state. Her black hair was tangled into a mess that would take hours to comb straight, her eyes were red and puffy, and there were black streaks of what Clary guessed was Izzy's once perfectly done mascara. She watched as Izzy smiled meekly but her tear-stained cheeks gave away how upset she was. "Izzy we need to talk," Clary sighed. If Simon wasn't man enough to talk to Izzy, she would.

"Okay," Izzy sighed softly, resigned, "Come in." Clary followed Izzy to the black couch by her bed and sat down. "What do you want Clary," Izzy asked once they were sitting. She rubbed her back softly, "I know you know already, so why are you here?"

"Izzy I want you to realize something I'm not sure you're aware of. Guys, well basically guys suck." Clary said simply explaining her logic. A slight smile came to Izzy's lips.

"So Jace isn't a guy, because I'm pretty sure you don't think he sucks," Izzy said referring to the many times she'd caught Jace and Clary in compromising situations.

"Okay let me rephrase. Guys suck, most of the time." Clary said while Izzy smile grew slightly bigger. "Like right now, Simon majorly sucks. I'm starting to believe that Jace's idiocy is rubbing off on him, because otherwise I don't think he wouldn't have turned you down." Izzy looked at her with sad blue eyes and Clary couldn't help but give her a sisterly hug around the neck.

"Thanks Clary. I needed that," Izzy mumbled as Clary let go, "But what should I do about Simon? I've waited for him long enough. I don't know how much longer I can wait. I'll probably never get over him, but I really don't want to keep pining for him, and have him let me down every freaking time."

"I don't know but I'll talk to him. I mean he obviously likes you, even if he says he's not ready. And, hey, if he doesn't fix it I can always send the king of morons to talk to him. That might work. You know stupid people listen to stupid people. It's basic psychology." As soon as she finished her idea Jace walked in the door.

"Did someone ask for the King of Morons?" he asked jokingly flipping his hair. Clary and Izzy both glared at him but Clary spoke first.

"Jace, it's rude to eavesdrop, you know that right? Then again, what more could we expect from a moron?" Clary stated annoyed that someone had listened in on her and Izzy's bonding moment. Clary didn't have a sister but wanted one and Izzy was the closest she had.

"I was not eavesdropping," Jace said trying and failing to sound offended," I just accidentally overheard the whole thing. And Izzy," Jace said turning to address her," I can beat the total crap out of the mundy for you, if you want, that is."

"Jace," Izzy said, "Simon is a vampire not a mundy you know that. And don't beat him up okay? I can fight my own battles."

"Yeah well he's still mundane, vampire or human."

"Jace," Clary huffed," what do you want?" But before Jace's could give her his inventfully thought up sarcastic answer about kelpies and unicorns Alec came running into the room. He took in a big gulp of air with his ebony hair plastered to his face, both clear signs he had run to get there.

"There was a…," Alec tried to say gasping for air," There was a demon attack at… at Luke's."

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed I know I'm a terrible person but I promise to stay on the ball this time if not you can PM whatever terrible things your little hearts desire!!! **

**:D Rae**


End file.
